A Boy, A Shinigami and A Death Note
by Mage-Alia
Summary: Many years ago, Harry went to Japan on a trip with the Dursleys and many years ago, he found a black book that would give him the power over life and death itself. But how will that power change a child, barely six years old?
1. Prelude

Harry Potter / Death Note crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Death Note. They belong to J.K Rowling and Tsugumi Ooba respectively and I had nothing to do in their creation.

* * *

A Boy, A Shinigami and A Death Note

By: Mage-Alia

Prelude: Making bonds that never break

* * *

Summary: Many years ago, Harry went to Japan on a trip with the Dursleys and many years ago, he found a black book that would give him the power over life and death itself. But how will that power change a child, barely six years old?

* * *

He was shivering violently, curled up under a park bench, late in the evening when there was a loud slap of something hitting the ground. Terrified he peeked from his temporary shelter and saw a book. It was a small, unassuming book that lay innocently on the concrete facing the sky. He looked around, searching for its owner, but he was utterly alone in the park. A small hand snaked out from the shelter of the bench and snatched it up, angling it toward the light of the nearby lamppost to see the silvery letters written on the cover.

Death note.

He opened it to the first page, resting it on the ground in front of him and peering weakly at the words listed before him.

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

Harry's eyes widened and he pushed the book away from him. It skittered out into the light and sat there, looking innocent under Harry's stare. What kind of book was it? Why would a person die if their name were written in it? Part of him that had been beaten into creation was telling him it was evil, bad… that it wasn't normal and normal was something to be kept at all costs… but the other half of him, the child who'd been abused and wished for something outside his existence was… curious.

Slowly he pulled it back to him and continued to read.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

The cause of death, details of the death, should be written in the next six minutes and 40 seconds.

Looking at the instructions a second time he stared numbly until something rustled nearby. A policeman stepped around the bend in the path and Harry nearly cried in relief. A large group of street thugs had already been past twice in the last couple of hours. Shoving the book into his waistband under the baggy T-shirt he wore he crawled out from under the bench and looked up tearily at the surprised officer.

Time to go back to the Dursleys.

* * *

Harry sat in his seat in the economy class section of the plane.

He was on his own, the Dursleys having taken the opportunity to upgrade to first class and get away from him. Harry hadn't minded so much that they'd left him behind. The flight attendants where nice enough and they'd even given him some pencils and a coloring book to play with. It had been five days since the police had brought him back to the Dursleys hotel room and Harry knew he'd be in for a beating when they got back. He'd be locked in his cupboard until school went back in September and that was not a desirable outcome…

His mind went to the notebook in his bag.

Harry, contrary to popular belief, was not stupid. He was quite smart for his age, speaking full sentences with a basic grasp of reading and writing that wasn't the same level as most five to six year olds, though he could pass off as someone much younger. A fight attendant gave him another very white smile and placed a cup on the tray that was supporting his coloring book and moved onto another passenger.

The small dark haired boy, on some level, recognized the significance of what the Dursley's did to him. He was different from them, therefore they didn't like him. They said so with every blow they made and somewhere deep inside he resented them for it.

Careful not to let anyone see he slid the Death Note out of his backpack and rested it on the tray. He wasn't sure it would work… green eyes looked around at the other happy families around the cabin, a faint plan forming in his mind and he picked up a nice black pencil and turned to the first page, writing in small clumsy handwriting.

On tHe PlAne fROm JaPAn VeRnOn DuRSleY, PeTuniA DuRSleY and DuDDleY DuRSleY DieD becAuSe iT cRaSHeD buT nO One elSe DieD…

Harry drew the pencil away and admired his handy work. He'd been thinking hard about his family the entire time he was writing and he hoped it worked… an announcement was made over the intercom that it was currently 5 pm in England and they would be landing in 5 minutes… Harry looked down at the paper and made a last minute addition.

5:05Pm

Carefully he put the death note in his bag along with the coloring book and the pencils and secured his seatbelt before sitting there, a faint feeling of nervousness in his stomach as he watched the little clock in the arm of his seat.

3… 2… 1…

KABOOM!

* * *

"…And news from Heathrow Airport now confirms that flight XT-485 from Tokyo, Japan has crash-landed on the runway. All passengers have been accounted for except three, who died in the crash. Emergency crews where unable to reach them in time before their bodies where destroyed by the flames. We'll have more news on this horrible tragedy later as it comes in…"

The television in the passenger lounge, where the people from the flight had been bundled off to safety, blared the news program's theme loudly as it was replaced by commercials but the shell shocked people barely paid it any heed as they wondered around looking for loved ones and crying when they realized they'd survived the impossible. Brushing closely with death on the way. Harry sat to the side of the room, his feet swinging in the air as he sat on a bench too tall for him waiting for the policeman interviewing the flight attendant taking care of him to take him to the station. The dark haired boy didn't feel relieved or scared at all. Instead the crash had made him… happy.

He'd known all along the other people would be safe. He hadn't written them down in his book. Harry could feel the Death Note against his leg through the lining of the old school bag where he kept all of his worldly possessions. It worked. He wasn't quite sure what it meant for him now, given that the death note was obviously real, but all he cared about was the fact that there was no more Dursleys… no more Dudley and his Harry hunting… he was free.

The policeman turned around and held out a hand for him to take, murmuring kindly how he'd take care of him and how they'd find him a home to live in with nice people. Harry followed numbly and started off into his new life.

* * *

'_It's been five days…'_ Dark orange eyes glowed with earie light from the shadows of a pale face and it's owner looked to the side of where he was crouched to see his companions… the other inhabitance of this realm, gambling in a game played with bones, a pile of apples they where betting on lying to one side.

"**Two sideways skulls! I win again!**" A pale form announced as long spindly fingers reached for an apple and swallowed it in one bite as his opponent cursed.

"**Damn…**"

Abruptly he stood from his perch, his form hunched over, his limbs being so long and thin that his knuckles barely missed scraping the ground. The two gamblers looked up, having been closest to him in the first place.

"**Time to go check it out**." He decided and slinked toward the edge of the barren wasteland they called home.

"**Hn? Where ya goin, Ryuk?**" Asked the pale creature who's face was concealed by a sheet of shiny bone and held a long wicked looking Scythe.

"**The Shinigami world is barren no matter where you go, hehe**." The other Shinigami, one with dirt stiffened red hair and an antelope skull for a face laughed eerily. Ryuk turned his head, but didn't stop walking.

"**I lost my death note**."

"**GAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" the first Shinigami burst out into hysterical laughter at the words, rolling on his back kicking at the air. "**How clumsy can you get?**" He crowed when he had the breath. The second laughed too, but not as hard as his friend.

"**Actually, didn't you trick the Shinigami King and get two of them? You lost both?**" The white Shinigami sat up and looked at Ryuk's retreating back.

"**So you know where you lost it? Hehehehehe.**" He asked, voice full of dark mirth. Ryuk's mouth opened wide in a sharp toothed grin as he strode through the dust.

"**The Human World.**"

"**HUH!?**" The Shinigami exclaimed him shock and Ryuk let out a wheezing laugh of pure amusement as he reached the end of the wastes and descended a tiny, rarely used set of stairs.

The Shinigami had become a complacent bunch, content to sit around day after long day playing games and gambling for Apples. It had been nearly 200 years since the last Shinigami had gone to the human world for anything but gathering souls. Ryuk had been getting bored. There was only so long he could keep himself amused before he decided sitting around was no fun. He'd purposely dropped his spare Death Note into the human world, hoping someone would pick it up and use it. Then maybe, they'd keep him amused until they died and he could take it back.

It wasn't like there wasn't anything better on which to spend his eternity.

The stairs ended and he found himself at a bright spinning portal from which he could see a nighttime city.

London

He recognized it, having watched all cities transform from tiny villages to great gatherings of human beings. Ryuk chuckled, knowing all to well that he'd dropped the death note in Japan. Some one HAD picked up the tool after all.

Ragged black wings melted out from his hunched back and flared wide as he leapt from the bottom of the stairs, plunging towards the lights of the human world and catching himself on the wind. He swooped over the rooftops and between towers down to a police station where a little boy sat at a table by a window looking out, a familiar slim notebook half hidden by the coloring books before him.

Ryuk laughed loudly on his approach as he realized that his Death note had been picked up by none other than a small child. Grinning his pointy grin he passed through the walls and decided on the spot that this little experiment might just be fun after all.

* * *

Harry sat at the table, his eyes half lidded, slowly dragging shut as he fought to stay awake. He hadn't said a word since they'd taken him from the airport and it frustrated the police. They'd spoken to the flight attendants, found the passenger manifest and discovered his ticket from Japan had been paid for by one of the three people who had died. Harry had heard them speaking in the hall when they thought he was preoccupied with his books. Apparently they'd panicked when the engine exploded. Dudley and Vernon had been either side of Petunia and Dudley had been knocked out on the seat in front when the entire plane had shuddered.

Petunia had tried to push him out into the isle, but he was to heavy and the tugging rolled him right into her lap, pinning him there, on her other side Vernon's belt had caught. He'd been unable to release the latch against his overly large bulk and had been stuck in his seat. Worse yet, the external shell of the plane above them was ripped open by a fault and a fuel line running along the cabin exploded, sealing their fate.

Even just the mental image would be horrifying, but Harry, already accustomed to blood and pain, felt nothing but apathy when it was described, well, at least towards the things he understood.

Harry was still only six you know.

He could hear the people arguing outside again. They where still trying to decide where he would be going next. No living relations they could track down and obvious evidence of abuse had them up in arms. The boy simply ignored them, letting his head drift closer to the table before he gave into gravity and banged it with a thud.

There was a cackle of laughter from across the room.

"**Isn't it past… da kid's bedtime?**" a voice asked and Harry's head shot up, eyes widening in fear. It was purely ingrained instinct to throw his hands over his mouth to prevent the scream that threatened to pass his lips. In front of him was a monster, just like the one out of his nightmares. Pale skin that looked ashen and lifeless played host to a pair of bright glowing eyes that flashed anywhere from yellow to red in an instant and a wide, black stained mouth full of razor sharp pointed teeth caught in an eternal grin. Spindly limbs, encased entirely in black hung limply off a hunched form and a black mass of hair springing off its head like it was scared to death of its owner. He wore a necklace of bones driven into sagging skin and Silver charms and belts made no sound at all as the creature loomed closer.

"**Ehehehehe, I found it.**" It said, pointing down to the book resting beneath the coloring book. "**I'm the owner of that Death Note, Shinigami Ryuk.**" Harry did nothing but stare in Horror as Ryuk, picked up the notebook and flipped open the first page where his handwriting, while still developing, was displayed across the top of the first page for all to see. Ryuk chuckled again.

"**Human Harry is learning quick!**" He said rather gleefully as he put the book down and ruffled the boy's hair in a rather more affectionate gesture. Humans where so interesting to watch and this was the first time a child had picked up a Death Note. He wanted to see what sort of chaos they could stir up as opposed to their older counterparts. Children didn't understand white, black or grey, they just went along with that their parents told them.

"**Ryuk's gonna stay with Harry.**" He explained as Harry's expression became more curious than terrified. "**The Death Note is Harry's now, but when you die, I'll write your name in my other death note and take it back**." The boy looked down and sure enough, secured there by an ornamental skull covered harness was another death note just like his own. Ryuk was still laughing when the door opened and a woman came in looking frazzled and carrying a bundle of files. For a moment Harry was afraid that she would see Ryuk and scream bloody murder but she didn't. Instead she shivered as she walked right through him.

"**They don't see Ryuk**." The Shinigami amused himself by pulling a face and sticking his arm through her head his fingers wiggling out her ear on the other side. "**They don't hear him, or feel him. I'm invisible to all but Harry.**" Green eyes turned back to the woman and he quickly gathered up all his books, making sure the Death Note was hidden. He didn't want to share his new friend with anyone and he got the feeling that if they touched his book, they'd find out all about the bad thing he'd done.

"Now…" The social worker began, her frazzled expression replaced by an insincere smile. "Can you tell me what your name is?" In front of her was a blank form. Harry looked at her blankly and then over her shoulder at Ryuk who shrugged absentmindedly. He wasn't gonna start telling the boy what to do. The social worker looked over her shoulder and found nothing.

"Do you understand me sweetie?" She asked again and then sighed when he said nothing. The woman muttered to herself as she started to write down the things she knew.

"Green eyes, black hair…. approximately somewhere between 4 to 6 years old…seems traumatized by the crash… no identification and he was alone… on the flight...passport not on his person… traveling with relatives…assumed deceased…" Ryuk looked down at the sheet Harry couldn't see and sighed.

"**This is the boring part.**" He grumbled as Harry was recorded as John Doe. "**They should hurry up so we can go find apples! Nice juicy red apples!**" The shinigami sounded almost childish as he spoke. While the woman was grumbling Harry eyed her name badge. Sandra Peters was the sort of person he knew all to well. Fake smiles and half hearted attempts to care while around her charges and becoming nasty when things didn't go her way. She looked at him again and noticing he was still staring blankly swore that he was creepy and shuffled the papers upright.

"Now listen up." She said, "Unless you tell us your name you'll be called John Doe. Since we can't find any trace of you, you'll be put into foster care." She slid back her chair and got up to leave. Harry let the first emotion cross his face since she entered and frowned. Knowing she wouldn't notice now, Harry flipped open the pile made by his coloring books and revealed the plain lined paper of the death note. The young boy grabbed the pen she'd left on the table in her hurry to get out of there and began to write. Ryuk looked over his shoulder and chuckled his approval as Harry finished and closed the Note before packing his bag and walking over to the window to look as the Social worker stormed out the doors in a huff. No longer holding the papers and scrambling around for her keys.

Ms. Peters had only just managed to get her car door open when her face crumpled in confusion. One of the police officers nearby noticed she'd stopped and asked if she was okay, but the blonde woman was now clutching her chest and gasping for air as she began to have a heart attack. The policeman ran out into the car park to help her but by the time he crouched down by her still form it was too late.

Sandra Peters was already dead.

Harry went back to his seat and gave the floating Shinigami a small smile before looking at the door as people started to run past in a panic.

Ryuk just continued to laugh.

* * *

A/N: …. Iiieeeee…

I don't think there will be much of Raito and L in this… I might not feel like using them at all, but you never know… I think I'll just make it a surprise or something…

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter / Death Note crossover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Death Note. They belong to J.K Rowling and Tsugumi Ooba respectively and I had nothing to do in their creation.

* * *

A Boy, A Shinigami and A Death Note

By: Mage-Alia

Chapter 1: Nine Years later

* * *

Summary: Many years ago, Harry went to Japan on a trip with the Dursleys and many years ago, he found a black book that would give him the power over life and death itself. But how will that power change a child, barely six years old?

* * *

He was cursed.

Well, at least that's what his foster parents all said when he was thrown from one home to the next like a hot potato. There was a growing legend in child services about a boy who had the most unfortunate luck of anyone in the world. Everywhere he went, misfortune followed, people died or had accidents that no one could really explain. The first couple had been nice, living in a house in the suburbs of London with a few other foster children already under their wing. Harry had honestly liked them, but their neighbor… was a different story altogether. The man was a nasty, smelly old drunk who was said to be a pedophile, but no one had any proof.

Having been walking home from school at the time, listening to Ryukku's commentary Harry had been surprised and pulled into an alley. When he got a clear look at his attacker something in him had pushed out in fear and threw the man into a wall. Not questioning his luck Harry ran out into the street and to the nearest park where children played under the careful eyes of their parents. It was a pity they had to see what happened next as the dark haired boy pulled out a familiar cold black notebook.

There where four names on the first page and this was the first time he'd used it since the night his relatives had died. In that time though, he'd been learning about the Death Note from Ryukk. The Shinigami told him he'd been bored, so he'd dropped the Note to see what would happen. Harry had taken it upon himself to keep him entertained, surprising Ryukk when he worked out that he could speak to the death god without having to actually speak. Chalking it up as another strange thing the Shinigami hadn't questioned it, since he'd come to enjoy being around the kid. Harry was the anti-thesis of Normal. Even if he didn't want anything to happen, chaos just followed him everywhere, like the time the teacher's hair had turned Blue while she'd been yelling at the class. He was starting to suspect that Harry was far more special than anyone made him out to be.

In any case, Harry had been working on his writing skills so he had far less trouble writing down the name he'd found out earlier during one of his foster father's rants about him.

Looking over the top of the Death Note he didn't have to wait long as the man stumbled out of the alley and cursed loudly, earning looks from nearby pedestrians and stumbling up the street toward the park. He looked up and caught sight of his prey and unthinkingly began to cross the street, murder in his eyes. Harry stared back and waited expecting what was about to come, but not quite ready for what really happened as a car came pelting around the corner at high speed. The drunk caught sight of it and froze as the car barreled into him and sent him to the ground, his body creating a sickening thud as the tires ploughed right over him and sped off. There was a scream of panic from one of the mothers by the playground an all hell broke loose…

As it turned out, the car that had done the hit and run had belonged to none other than his foster parents. They'd been loud voices in the fight to have the man arrested but without any solid evidence to put him away they'd finally taken things into their own hands and eliminated the threat to their children themselves…

If anyone had known to look in the black notebook in Harry's bag, they would have seen, written down neatly on the lined paper.

Peter Pittegrew

Hit by a car with the number plates XKP84A while crossing the street.

But that had been _years_ ago.

Now at the age sixteen, and living in St Mary's orphanage in London, Harry was something else entirely. Where most children often fought for attention and remained bright with the thoughts that they'd one day be adopted and whisked off by new parents to a fairy tale ending, Harry was the kind of kid that sat in dark corners and watched life going by. He was quiet, and went mostly unnoticed by the rest of the world, something that wasn't quite unusual really when you eventually discovered that Harry's only friend and role model was a Shinigami who thought that killing people off was a good time. Harry was dressed all in black, with silver chains and buckles around his waist. His jacket had a furry collar, his hair was as messy and untamable as it had since the day he'd been born. He was skinny, almost dangerously so and his skin was an unhealthy shade of pale gray…

He was probably a dead ringer for Ryukk, right down to his death note hung carefully from his waist, it's cover wrapped in a plain black paper jacket so if anyone touched it, they wouldn't end up seeing death gods.

At that very moment Harry was perched on the side of a fire escape, looking down into an Alley where a man was chasing after a girl. His leg swung back and forth, blocking his view in flashes of black as he leaned to the side and peered through the grating. The man wasn't doing very well against the girl, who seemed more at home running through the alley, while her pursuer struggled with long black robes, and a bone white mask that hindered his vision.

"**Ohhhhhh….**" Ryukk floated above him, a sick grin adorning his face as he watched the girl flinging a garbage bin to the ground behind her and scramble up on a large hopper to jump the chain link fence that cut the narrow corridor short at half way. "**Looks like she's going to die**." He commented, drifting closer to examine the situation while Harry returned his gaze to the sky.

"Hnnn…" He grunted non-commitally and spun his pen around his fingers. The worn black biro was nearly empty and in need of replacement but it was a special pen. Harry had picked it up the day he'd killed the social worker on his case and had been using it to write in the note since. Although it looked as though it wouldn't work in the least, to Harry it had always refilled itself on command. A side effect, he guessed, of being a possessor of the death note for so long. Ryukk had told him that he'd been the first human to keep the death note for more than a few months and still remain sane, although with only a Shinigami for a role model that point could be considered debatable.

"Avada Kadavra!" The masked man yelled out and a jet of green light burst from the stick in his hands, reeking of death and exploding against the hopper as the girl disappeared behind it.

"**Oh, it missed**." Ryukk let out a twisted giggle and Harry slowly got to his feet, hunched over like Ryukk he peered down into the alley, taking his first proper look at the situation. The girl stood, catching her breath on one side of the fence, while on the other, blocked from view, the masked man was struggling to remove his robes from the debris caused by the jet of green power. With a triumphant shout he pulled himself free and with a crack he vanished, reappearing between the still recovering girl and her escape. Harry shuffled closer and looked down at their heads, little red numbers coming into view along with names.

The eyes of the Shinigami where something new.

A long time ago Ryukk had told him about how Shinigami could see the names and the lifespan of humans. He also said that a human in possession of the death note could give up half their total lifespan for the ability to use their eyes. Normally, Harry knew enough to know that giving up their lifespan was bad, but then again, he was a special case, because he had no numbers even before he'd picked up the note. Ryukk had felt... something upon giving him the eyes, but for whatever reason he hadn't been able to tell just how many years had been added to his stockpile.

It didn't phase Harry… to him it was just another of the oddities that made up his life, there was no real reason to get flustered over it.

"**Uh oh**." Ryukk giggled again as the bushy haired girl turned her stick onto the masked man defiantly. He laughed loudly.

"Do you really think an insignificant Mudblood like you will be allowed to live?" He sneared darkly. The girl glared back.

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted. "Your lord is nothing but a Fraud! The savior will be found and he will fall!" The man growled and took aim.

"**You know… it's not time for her to die yet**." Ryukk pointed out and Harry realized he was correct.

"Should we interfere?" The teenager asked his companion and the Shinigami shrugged as he picked up a large red apple Harry had laid out on the railing earlier in the day.

"**I don't care**." The Shinigami responded as he bit into the juicy flesh. "**It might be fun**." He perked up slightly, new things where always fun for Ryukk, especially when there was killing involved. Harry stared a while longer before he decided on a course of action and unclasped his Death Note from it's harness, making Ryukk laugh some more.

"Rastaban Lestrange." Harry murmured to himself as he wrote the name of the man below in small neat print. He tapped the pen to his lip as he stared down at the alley and tried to decide if he would die of a heart attack or if he could turn this situation around. He took to long to decide as the man raised his stick on the girl and suddenly stopped, his hand going to his chest and foaming at the mouth in a classic indication of a cardiac arrest.

"Heh." Harry let out a laugh of his own as the girl watched in confusion as her enemy died. There was a loud crack and another stick wielding person appeared in the Alley. Harry jumped, and nearly dropped his Death Note before he got a hold of himself and returned to observing. The girl and the newcomer spoke in tones to low for him to hear at this distance. The man, a tall, dark skinned and wearing robes, stepped closer to the girl and put his arms around her. It was in the moment before they vanished, that the girl's eyes turned upward to see his figure staring back dispassionately.

CRACK!

"**Ohohohoho…**"

* * *

It took them a week.

There were voices from the other room and the children of the orphanage buzzed with excitement. There was a rumor going round that someone would be adopted today. Harry ignored it all as usual, the others giving him a wide berth as they rushed around like headless chickens.

He didn't move either, as two men walked into the large common room and went about inspecting the other children. It was obvious they weren't entirely normal and when the man with the prematurely graying hair waved to a cluster of nervous kids he saw the outline of one of those sticks strapped inside of his sleeve. He looked worn and kind of shabby, while his companion was tall with a sallow sort of face and an overlarge hooked nose that protruded from his greasy curtain of hair, clad all in black.

His eyes told him their names where Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Rhuk flew through them studying them almost as intently as Harry was.

"**So is Harry Going with them?**" Ryukk asked, sending himself into a spin that sent his arm through the greasy one's side. The man looked sharply at the place where Ryukk had been and seemed puzzled before his expression darkened and he growled.

"He's here." His companion raised an eyebrow at him in askance and the scowl deepened. "Potter's already up to his tricks. He's here alright." Ryukk floated up toward the ceiling, avoiding the men before coming down to hover close by Harry once more, staring rather oddly at his hand.

"**Strange.**" He said simply. "**Greasy Hair sensed me, Ohohohoho.**"

"How could they sense a Shinigami, Ryukk? I thought I was the only one who could see you." Harry uttered under his breath and the specter of death shrugged.

"**Maybe… maybe the big nosed one is one of **_**those**_**.**" When he stressed the last word Harry turned to look up at him, unfazed by the thought of anyone seeing him talking to thin air instead of just himself.

"And what are 'Those'?" The teen asked, his eyes glinting with the faint sheen of red as he glared at the Shinigami. Even though he'd grown up with Ryukk at his side, sometimes the death god had the most annoying habit of withholding extremely important information until the last second, just to see what kind of trouble Harry could get into… and how he'd get out of it. Though usually by that point someone was dead and it was too late to go back.

"**Well, there where these Humans that had special… powers.**" Ryukk said carefully, as if picking out what to say from a large dictionary in the back of his mind. "**They used the energy in their bodies to manipulate the powers around them. They're fun to watch, with all their wars. They call themselves Wizards.**" The Death God looked rather gleeful about it really. Harry just frowned and kept one eye on the slowly approaching men his pen twirling rather nervously in his hand.

"And because they're a couple of these wizards they might figure out you're here." Ryukk Shrugged and Harry chewed his lip. If anyone would ask him, he'd admit he was selfish in wanting to keep Ryukk all to himself. He'd felt the same, ever since the day he'd made his first kill. The death god was far from an ideal friend, but the thought of someone knowing about him, let alone seeing him made him seethe in Jealousy.

The pen in his hand stilled.

"There you are Potter!" The Greasy haired man spotted him before he could reach for the Death Note and strode toward his dark corner, reaching over without any caution and grabbing him roughly, hauling him out of the shadows and all but throwing him at the graying wizard behind him. "There! We have the brat, now lets get out of here. I was working on a potion before the old fool sent us out and if I don't get back soon it'll be ruined and I'll blame the both of you for a month's hard work going down the drain." Snape finished his rant and stormed out the door as children gaped after him and a shocked orphanage worker eyed Lupin warily to see if he would manhandle John like that as well.

At least in an official capacity Harry's name was John Doe, and he'd never bothered to tell anyone otherwise.

The other wizard was just as shocked as the rest of them at Snape's behavior as he stood frozen half holding up Harry from where he'd been thrown at him. Harry had been too busy glaring at Ryukk who was laughing at his predicament, to free himself from the man's grip so he continued to hang there, half kneeling on the floor and glaring bloody murder at thin air.

"That's it, that man is going in the note." Harry promised himself, only to curse when he realized that the man holding him had heard the whisper…. If that was even possible….

"Note?" He asked somewhat pleasantly before he realized the way he was standing and began to haul Harry to his feet, lifting him like he was a feather. Harry waited until he was upright before he turned the death glare on Lupin.

"None of your business, Wizard." He scowled, shaking his arm free of the man's grip and stalking away, his whole body humming with anger and righteous indignation. He didn't. Like. Being. Touched! He didn't even stop to think about what he'd given away with those words as he made his way back to his room and slammed the door behind him. Ryukk mentioned that Lupin had followed him, but Harry was busy contemplating if it still might be worth letting himself be taken away if that was how he would be treated by these people and he shuddered to think that he might just really be cursed with bad luck.

He skulked around his room for an hour before Lupin came back with the caretaker and a handful of documents that made him the ward of some private school in the middle of nowhere.

They wanted him badly enough… and he had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Don't forget to Review!

Cya


End file.
